Elizabeth Carmine
Corporal Elizabeth "Lizzie" Carmine was a member of the Carmine Family and the niece of Clayton Carmine. She worked for the Coalition of Ordered Governments Military in the post-Locust War era as a Minotaur truck driver and was also a capable fighter. Biography Early life Elizabeth Carmine joined the Coalition of Ordered Governments Army at some point during the post-Locust War era, following in the footsteps of her legendary uncle, Chief Sergeant Clayton Carmine. She became a Minotaur driver and rose to the rank of Corporal. The Evacuation of Settlement 2 During the Evacuation of Settlement 2 in 42 A.E., Lizzie was assigned to lead the Minotaur convoy sent to evacuate the residents of Settlement 2 as a precaution in light of the news that the nearby Locust burial site may have become an active Swarm Hive. The Swarm's presence was confirmed when they commenced an attack on the city. During the evacuation, Lizzie repeatedly went out of her way to aid the civilians such as by ramming a Snatcher that was about to grab a civilian in the middle of a street and came to the assistance of her fellow Gears, specifically Delta-One.Gears 5 After Delta-One destroyed a Swarmak in front of The Palace Theater, Lt. James Dominic Fenix issued a request for pickup over the radio and Lizzie immediately obliged despite having already been rerouted six times with a full load of evacuees. Her recklessness, coupled with JD's own proved to be her downfall. After Lizzie's convoy came within sight of Delta-One, a trio of Swarmaks and Drones appeared and knocked a building down in front of their route and began targeting them. Death To prevent the loss of the convoy, JD demanded Damon S. Baird to activate the Hammer of Dawn despite Baird not yet having full control of it. While the resulting Hammer strike successfully vaporized the Swarm creatures, Baird lost his connection and the Hammer continued to fire wildly and move toward the convoy. One of the Minotaurs was hit, but the civilians in the other two managed to escape. Lizzie tried to exit her Minotaur via the passenger-side door, but the ordnance from the Swarm attack struck the door and warped it. JD scrambled to pull the door open from the outside, but it refused to budge. Elizabeth Carmine died in the explosion with JD wounded. Legacy Lizzie's death had a profound impact on JD. He went into a coma from his own injuries from the Hammer blast and when he woke up, his friends noticed that he became more taciturn and by-the-book COG, especially after having been promoted to Captain by First Minister Mina Jinn. Others such as Kait Diaz are regretful about Lizzie's loss. Personality and traits Lizzie took after her uncle, Clayton Carmine. She was not only skilled at driving and wielding a Lancer, but also courageous and confident and somewhat reckless. Although her bravery and selflessness saved the lives of a number of civilians at Settlement 2, it also jeopardized her life when she chose to pick Delta-One up rather than withdraw from the city after the evacuation was called off due the ever-increasing Swarm presence. Notable Quotes Behind the scenes *Elizabeth Carmine is voiced by Sarah Elmaleh. *Elizabeth is the first female member of the Carmine family to appear in any Gears of War video game or related media. *Concept art for Elizabeth had her helmet with a built-in welding shield. Her shield would never be down to help showcase the "Carmine look." However, the idea was dropped,as it was deemed that the welding shield would take her too far from said "look."https://www.kotaku.com.au/2019/09/the-art-of-gears-of-war-5/ *When Elizabeth arrives in Settlement 2 to pick Delta Squad up, she says "Beep. Beep. The cavalry was here!". This is a reference to her uncle's first remarks when he arrives aboard a King Raven during the Battle of the Pinnacle Tower. Appearances *''Gears 5'' Gallery kev-chu-05.jpg|Concept art, designed by Kev Chu. References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Females